


Wraith Whispers

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange connection is made in a way Teyla never expected.  Written September 19, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wraith Whispers  
>  **Author:** jadestrick  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Spoilers:** Through "Conversion" in season 2  
>  **Notes:** This is the first round of [Stargate Atlantis's Last Fiction Writer Standing](http://sga-lfws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was a team fic episode tag, but the format had to be script. Episode tag from "Conversion." Tag takes place after the conversation between Weir and Beckett in the infirmary after Beckett has placed Sheppard in a coma.
> 
>   
> 

INT. LOCKER ROOM

 _[Ronon, Teyla and Rodney have just changed back into their uniforms. Rodney sits on a bench and runs his fingers through his hair. He sighs.]_

 **TEYLA:** There is nothing else we can do for the moment. Dr. Beckett is doing all he can.

 **RODNEY:** And it isn't enough. We shouldn't have left those eggs.

 **RONON:** We'd already lost two people, McKay.

 **RODNEY:** Would Sheppard have left us?

 _[They are all silent. Teyla walks over to the bench and sits next to Rodney.]_

 **TEYLA:** The situation was more than the team could have handled. Major Lorne made the right call. Give Dr. Beckett time, Rodney. He'll think of something.

 _[Rodney leans over and places his head in his hands.]_

 **RODNEY:** I just can't think of another way. If only Sheppard were lucid…

 _[Ronon sits down on the other side of Rodney and stares at the lockers.]_

 **RONON:** Caldwell's got it all wrong. If it were one of us, Sheppard would find a way. And now that he's out, nobody in the whole city knows what to do.

 **TEYLA:** We must have faith that Dr. Beckett can find a cure. _[She stands and offers her hands to Rodney and Ronon.]_ Let's go think of what we can do.

 _[Rodney and Ronon stand and follow her.]_

 **RODNEY:** Preferably somewhere with food.

  
**INT. INFIRMARY**   


_[John lays asleep in one of the beds. We zoom in toward his head. The scene dissolves into different flashes of scenes from John's point of view._

 _We see the wormhole. We flash to the back of a Jumper. The camera looks down and we see an Iratus bug attached to John's neck. We flash to the prison section of a Hive ship. John looks down and we see him holding a Wraith weapon. He looks up and we see Ronon, Teyla and Rodney in the prison cell, begging John to let them out._

 _We flash to see Weir arguing with John on the balcony outside the control room. We hear John's voice.]_

 _ **JOHN:** Teyla's one of the strongest people I know..._

 _[We pull back to see John in the infirmary bed. His eyelids flutter and his mouth opens. His brow furrows and he twitches, but does not awaken. He whispers.]_

 **JOHN:** Teyla...

  
**INT. COMMISSARY**   


_[McKay and Teyla are seated at a table while Ronon leans on a balcony's railing. Suddenly Teyla lifts her head and looks around. Her face is surprised and concerned. She turns as she hears the door to the commissary open and sees Weir enter and walk toward the team. She turns back to look at the table, shaking her head in confusion.]_


End file.
